


И кровь кипит

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Приход Геральта во дворец в Вызиме стал приятным сюрпризом для Эмгыра. Кажется, только недавно ведьмак уехал отсюда в Велен, чтобы выполнить задание и найти Цири, и вот он снова был здесь.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	И кровь кипит

Приход Геральта во дворец в Вызиме стал приятным сюрпризом для Эмгыра. Кажется, только недавно ведьмак уехал отсюда в Велен, чтобы выполнить задание и найти Цири, и вот он снова был здесь. Мерериду велели всегда пропускать Геральта, не сопровождать его. Эмгыр доверял своему ведьмаку. 

— Геральт, — холодно произнес Эмгыр, скрывая за маской безразличия то, что он все же рад был его видеть. — Не ожидал, увидеть тебя так скоро. Ты уже нашел Цири?

— Нет, я приехал по другому поводу, — усмехнулся Геральт, закрывая за собой дверь и проворачивая ключ в замке. — Я хотел увидеть тебя. 

— Мы не так давно виделись, — заметил Эмгыр. 

— Не так давно, ты прав. Но та аудиенция прошла слишком официально, а я хотел бы увидеться с тобой в неформальной обстановке.

— Ты долго будешь тянуть кота за причинное место?

— Ты ведь сам понимаешь, зачем я приехал. 

— Понимаю, но хотел бы услышать это от тебя, ведьмак, — усмехнувшись, заявил Эмгыр. 

— Я не смог бы отказать тебе в этом, — в глазах Геральта загорелся огонек. — Я приехал ради тебя. Потому что скучал и потому что хочу тебя. Услышал? Счастлив?

— Более чем, ведьмак.

Эмгыр встал из-за стола и медленно подошел к Геральту. На сегодня было запланировано много дел, но раз Геральт сам пришел, можно было насладиться его обществом. Он подошел вплотную, провел пальцами по острой скуле, потом опустился ниже, к тонким губам. В этом человеке ему нравилось все, даже не смущало наличие бороды. В Нильфгаарде это было не принято, а Геральт будто специально пришел к Эмгыру так. Было видно, что он брился перед приходом, по крайней мере борода выглядела аккуратной и подстриженной, но все же она была. Эмгыр представил, как Мерерид бы возмутился, что Геральт посмел прийти таким неопрятным к императору.

Эмгыр усмехнулся и приблизился еще ближе, накрывая губы Геральта своими. Он целовал грубо, нетерпеливо, углублял поцелуй и не давал ведьмаку вести. Эмгыр знал, что Геральту нравится такое. Если бы не нравилось, он бы не приходил и они бы не были вместе. По крайней мере, насколько это возможно для императора Нильфгаарда и ведьмака.

— У меня еще слишком много дел сегодня, а у тебя поиски Цири, так что давай не будем медлить, — чуть отстранившись, произнес Эмгыр. 

Он отошел от Геральта, возвращаясь к своему столу, аккуратно откладывая бумаги и письменные принадлежности в сторону. Сейчас Эмгыр хотел использовать его для кое-чего иного, нежели для работы.

— Заниматься сексом с императором, еще и на его рабочем месте, какая честь, — судя по голосу, Геральт был доволен этим, да и не было слышно привычных ноток сарказма в его голосе.

— Лучше бы ты раздевался, чем болтал, — заметил Эмгыр, поворачиваясь к ведьмаку.

Он усмехнулся, стянул с себя золотую цепь с солнцем и расстегнул колет, снимая его и вешая на спинку бержера. Следующим туда был отправлен роскошный дублет, и император остался в одной рубахе и штанах. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Геральта расстегивают застежки на броне и стягивают ее, бросая прямо там, возле двери в кабинет. Ведьмак делал это медленно, будто специально растягивая время. 

Геральт медленно подошел к столу, снимая с себя рубаху и отбрасывая ее в сторону, вызывая раздражение Эмгыра, который предпочитал во всем аккуратность. Геральту нравилось провоцировать его. 

Ведьмак поцеловал императора в губы: коротко, быстро и резко опустился на колени, развязывая завязки на императорских штанах. Эмгыр тихо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, когда его члена коснулся горячий шершавый язык Геральта. Он опустил руку, касаясь длинных белых волос ведьмака и зарываясь в них пальцами. Геральт обхватил головку губами и начал двигаться. Он делал все нарочито медленно, обводя языком венки, посасывая головку. Геральт выпустил член изо рта, все еще ощущая руку императора на своем затылке, и опустился ниже. Он медленно ласкал яйца, вырывая у Эмгыра довольный и очень тихий стон, свидетельствующий, что делает он все правильно. Вернувшись обратно к члену и снова взяв его в рот, Геральт начал двигаться: быстро, слаженно, заглатывая член полностью, до основания.

Эмгыр долго терпеть медлительность своего ведьмака не собирался и сжал руку на его волосах, направляя самостоятельно, так, как ему нравилось: быстро, грубо, резко. Первые мгновения Геральт пытался вырваться, даже впился короткими ногтями в бедра Эмгыра. Но вскоре он расслабился и поддался, как делал это всегда. Ему нравилось, когда кто-то контролировал его, когда кто-то имел над ним власть. 

Неожиданно для Геральта, Эмгыр ослабил хватку на его волосах и потянул так, чтобы ведьмак снова выпустил член изо рта. От затуманенного взгляда Геральта, который смотрел снизу вверх, от его раскрасневшихся губ, от струйки слюны на подбородке Эмгыр возбуждался все сильнее, и сдерживаться было сложно. 

— Снимай штаны и ложись животом на стол, — хрипло, но властно сказал он, смотря в жёлтые ведьмачьи глаза. 

— Как прикажете, Ваше Императорское Величество, — усмехнулся Геральт, вставая с колен и вытирая тыльной стороной ладони подбородок. 

Он развязал завязки на штанах, стянул их вместе с бельем и демонстративно неаккуратно бросил их на бержер. Геральт лег животом на стол и расставил ноги так, чтобы Эмгыру было удобно. 

Открыв верхний ящик стола и вытащив оттуда масло, Эмгыр медленно открыл пробку и вылил немного на свои пальцы. Он коснулся ануса ведьмака, обводя его пальцами. Эмгыр ввел в него сначала один, а после и второй, начиная двигать ими. Неприятные и болезненные ощущения Геральта он скрашивал тем, что задевал простату и целовал его в шею, потом в позвоночник. Решив, что уже пора, Эмгыр добавил и третий палец, надеясь, что скоро Геральт будет достаточно подготовлен, чтобы принять его. Он сгибал пальцы, прокручивал их внутри, растягивая Геральта. 

Ведьмак на каждое движение реагировал тихим стоном и сбитым дыханием. Он подавался навстречу пальцам Эмгыра, заставляя того двигать ими быстрее. Геральт просил добавить еще или заменить их членом. Он сам был сильно возбужден, хотелось коснуться себя, но он держался, да и было неудобно. 

Наконец-то Эмгыр вытащил из него пальцы, вылил на ладонь еще немного масла и размазал его по члену. Он вошел в Геральта медленно, сразу на всю длину и начал двигаться. Эмгыр любил жесткий секс, любил власть и почти так же сильно он любил Геральта, который разделял его пристрастия. Эмгыр двигался быстро, грубо, вбивался до основания, схватив Геральта за волосы и потянув на себя. Он услышал тихий стон от этого жеста, такие же тихие просьбы, видел, как Геральт сам насаживался на его член. Это зрелище, все эти действия были невероятно возбуждающими, они сводили с ума, заставляли двигаться быстрее. 

Все ощущения сейчас были обострены, каждый толчок чувствовался слишком ярко, а по телу расплывалось приятное тепло. Геральт был единственным, кто так действовал на Эмгыра, единственным, кто сводил его с ума. Император отпустил волосы ведьмака и наклонился, целуя его в шею, замедлил движения и провел языком по позвоночнику, вызывая у Геральта новый судорожный стон. Эмгыру хотелось растянуть время, насладиться каждой секундой и вместе с этим ему хотелось брать ведьмака жестко, натягивая на себя, держать за волосы, заставляя выгибать спину и шею. Эмгыра переполняло желание. Он чувствовал, что Геральт ощущал сейчас то же самое, видел это в его движениях, в его стонах, в его сбитом дыхании.

Эмгыр снова ускорился, входя полностью, касаясь поцелуями ведьмачьей спины, каждого шрама, проводя по ним шершавым языком. Геральт невольно вздрогнул от таких прикосновений, но тут же выгнулся, что-то прошептав сбитым голосом. Эмгыр услышал в этом просьбу. Он снова двигался быстро, задевая простату и вызывая у Геральта новые стоны, перемешанные с именем императора. Эмгыру нравилось слушать это, нравилось брать своего ведьмака так, чтобы тот сбивался, просил еще, стонал его имя, забывая про все формальности. Между ними сейчас не было никаких границ, все их Геральт давно перешел, когда только они начали эти отношения.

Император протянул руку вниз и обхватил ладонью член Геральта, начиная быстро двигать ею. Он сам был уже почти на грани. Эмгыру хватило пары толчков, чтобы излиться в тело ведьмака, тихо застонав. Он почувствовал, как Геральт кончил следом за ним, заляпав его руку и пол горячей спермой. Эмгыр наклонился и поцеловал Геральта чуть ниже шеи, выходя из его тела.

Геральт тяжело дышал и продолжал все также лежать на столе, пытаясь прийти в себя после пережитого оргазма. Эмгыр чуть отошел от стола и взял полотенце из верхнего ящика стола. Он протер себя и, как только ведьмак поднялся, протянул полотенце ему. 

— Пол будешь сам отмывать, — ехидно произнес Эмгыр, не в состоянии сдержать ухмылку. Он натянул на себя штаны, завязывая их. После пережитого оргазма ему хотелось просто отдохнуть, а не работать. Тело сковала приятная усталость. 

— Отмою, не в первый раз, — хитро прищурившись, произнес Геральт, подходя ближе к императору и целуя его в губы. Он все еще был обнажен, но сейчас это было неважно. — Сегодня вечером я уеду назад в Велен. Как насчет того, чтобы выпить немного вина и провести еще немного времени вместе?

— Знаешь, — задумчиво проговорил Эмгыр, — я не против. Но чтобы в следующий раз я увидел тебя в этом дворце вместе с нашей дочерью, ты меня понял?

— Конечно, Ваше Императорское Величество.  



End file.
